Dedicated To You
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Beautiful songs that give me bursts of inspiration in the form of one-shots and drabbles. Some are connected; most are unrelated. -SasuSaku- "Cry" Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry?
1. breathe again

**Title: **_Dedicated To You  
_**Song:** _"Breathe Again"_ by Sara Bareilles  
**Summary:** _What kind of heart doesn't look back?  
_**Date:** February 25, 2013  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

**Dedicated To You  
**_breathe again_

"…Sakura."

Sakura faltered in her reach for the scattered kunai and shuriken littering the war-torn ground. Her eyes went unfocused as his acknowledgement settled in her mind, fingers twitching midair before she slowly lowered her arm and hung her hand limply at her side. The act of retrieving her weapons hadn't been an important priority but merely a mechanical motion to prevent the uneasiness of being in _his_ presence.

She closed her eyes to reign in on her emotions, listening, in the distance behind her, as the Joint Ninja Army celebrated their victory over Uchiha Madara's and Uchiha Obito's defeat. The past few hours were but a flurry of activity – the last she remembered was being thrown, close to half a mile, from the battlefield and being unexpectedly saved by a Mukoton Jutsu. She turned, expecting to thank Yamato, only to be met by the _First Hokage_. The _'god of shinobi'_ had grinned down at her in a jovial manner before directing a challenging gaze towards Madara, disappearing from her sights in a flurry of leaves.

Then the Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages appeared, the Yondaime politely asking for an update on what was going on and Sakura answering as best as she could in her bewildered state. The remaining Hokage thanked her for her help before disappearing after the Shodai in a blur of impressive speed.

And when she managed to gain back her bearings once more, Sakura was stunned when she noticed Uchiha Sasuke and _Orochimaru_ – flanked by two other shinobi – standing just a few feet away, observing the far-off conflict with placid interest.

Yellow eyes shifted to settle on her and a smile curled across pale features, "…Ah, it's Sakura-chan."

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly drawn to her and Sakura could only stand on shaky legs, fatigued from fighting, bloody and bruised, but gripping the kunai in her hand as if her life depended on it.

"…I'll fight you to my last breath if it means keeping you from joining this battle," Sakura breathed, trying to keep her voice steady, "You've caused _enough_ trouble and I'll _die_ trying to prevent you from making it _worse_."

Orochimaru's amused smile seemed to widen. The shinobi with the pale hair and amethyst eyes was watching her, unimpressed. The taller male with wild, orange hair was frowning down at her with unease. And Sasuke – _Sasuke_ was staring at her as blankly as he always did.

Without lifting his gaze from Sakura's determined emerald, Sasuke opened his mouth, "Go."

The three shinobi around him began to move forward and Sakura widened her stance, a sneer crossing her features.

"Like _hell_!"

"Guts," The pale-haired male complimented nonchalantly as he continued towards her, already removing an eerily familiar sword from his back.

"A truly _loyal_ kunoichi to the Hidden Leaf," Orochimaru mocked lightly as he reached within feet of her.

"_Test_ me," Sakura growled, punching the ground and causing the earth to crack with an incredible tremor beneath their feet. The shinobi carrying his sword laughed as he escaped the chaos of shifting terrain, purple irises suddenly sparked with excitement; Orochimaru's brow quirked, jumping high as he examined the destruction with a hint of nostalgia; the orange-haired male hastily sped off to the side, moving beyond her in a wide arc, brows creased with concern.

Sakura cursed as the aching injury of her left ankle caused her to react slowly, watching angrily as the three shinobi moved past her with little trouble. She turned her back to Sasuke, intent on running after the three men, who were speeding towards the main battle, when a rough hand grabbed the back of her collar, forcing her to halt.

"Heal your injuries before rejoining the battle; don't be stupid," Sasuke stated blankly, pulling her vest and causing her to stumble back a few steps.

Sakura was left in a stupor as she blinked at Sasuke's back, shifting her gaze just in time to see a Summons, called by Orochimaru, attack the monstrosity that Madara and Obito had control over.

"…You're…" Sakura swallowed thickly, "…You're on our side?"

Sasuke grunted, removing his Kusanagi from its scabbard, lips forming a grim line, "…Heal your injuries. Then we will return to the fight," He side-glanced her, "Together."

Everything after that was too much of a blur for Sakura. She healed her injuries as best as she could and then she rejoined the violent fray with Sasuke at her side. Naruto hadn't seemed surprised – in fact, finally seeing Sasuke caused his motivation and energy to increase tenfold; apparently, the reanimated hokage had informed her best friend of Sasuke's unexpected alliance.

The fighting had been fierce. It felt like it lasted days when it was only another several hours. Sakura provided medical support, falling into a near-perfect effort of teamwork with Naruto and Sasuke that proved highly beneficial towards their enemies' downfall.

In the last hour, however, Sasuke had been injured and Naruto firmly instructed Sakura to stay with him. So she did.

Haruno Sakura stayed by Uchiha Sasuke's wounded side to heal him, watching with worry as Uzumaki Naruto teamed with the entire joint-shinobi army, flanked by Kakashi, Sai, and all the _Hokage_, dealing the final and fatal blow that ensured their victory.

It was finally over. The _war_ was _over_.

She wasn't sure what to do next, however. Naruto probably had the strongest desire to get to his two teammates as fast as possible, but she was sure that he was going to be held back for a good few minutes. All four _Hokage_ were present, his _dad_ was present, and the entire army stood in his way of getting to them, probably patting his back and congratulating him, forcing him to hang back, for some time, in courteousness.

This left her alone, with Uchiha Sasuke, for a significant amount of time…

What would _he_ do? What should _she_ do?

And as silence stretched on, Sakura began the action of collecting her scattered weapons – some not even _hers_, but it gave her something to do – unsure if she should stay or go.

That is, until he paused her with the utterance of her name.

She looked up slowly, green eyes raking over his motionless form, dark eyes trained on the ground, one hand resting on the sheathed hilt of his katana and the other limp at his side.

He looked up and dark eyes met with uncertain emerald, "…You were my weakest bond."

Her heart _stopped_. Her breath hitched and she held it, a lump forming in her throat as she stared at Sasuke's guarded irises, a frown tugging low on his lips. He watched her – _examined_ her – as she stood rigidly, caught by surprise by the sudden statement.

"That's why it was so easy to attack you, and to turn your kunai on you, that one day," Sasuke continued by explanation, "You were my weakest bond."

Sakura's heart restarted but it pounded heavily – _achingly_ – in her chest. A part of her wasn't surprised, though. Sasuke always thought of Naruto as a best- friend and brother-figure, and Kakashi as a father-figure – people he could _relate_ to. _She_ had been the annoying girl that had constantly asked him out on dates – even when she was rejected time and again.

"…I…understand why you tried to kill me," Sakura whispered, her soft response causing Sasuke's expression to harden and crease, "…Besides, _I_ tried to kill _you_ that day. That was my whole intention. You had been acting out of defense to _my_ actions."

"…Y_ou_ acted with my best interests at heart, Sakura."

"It doesn't make it acceptable," Sakura whispered, shaking her head "You're still my teammate; my _friend_ – you're _Sasuke_. And I almost–"

"You did _nothing_. I made the _first move_." The Uchiha muttered, his words resolute, "You _paused_. You had the kunai to my back – you had the chance and didn't follow through. _I'm_ the one who reacted by _choking_ the life out of you and turning your weapon on you. What _I_ did is…_unforgivable_." He scowled, "So stop _defending_ me, Sakura."

Sakura shut her eyes, willing her tears not to fall, "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because you were my _weakest bond_," Sasuke repeated darkly, glaring at the floor, "Yet _your_ actions affected me _the most_."

Sakura blinked, utterly confused as she watched Sasuke run a hand through his hair in irritation, sneering at the floor in an effort to avoid eye contact with her. She remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"It's annoying," He explained gruffly, "The girl who didn't know me _at_ _all. _And now that I'm beginning to see things _clearer_ I can _remember_ things clearer too. The idiot and Kakashi were always annoying, with their speeches on giving up on revenge and not following a path towards darkness. But _you_…" He looked up and stared into her widened eyes, "It was always _your_ words that had some kind of power over me."

Sakura stepped back at the intensity of his stare, "…I…"

"That night you tried to stop me," Sasuke continued, voice low, "You _knew_ I was leaving. And the things you said – about _happiness_ and good memories and your _willingness_ to follow me – these words, coming from my _weakest_ connection, actually making me _doubt_ my reasons for leaving. My_ weakest_ bond as the _first face_ I _see_ after three years – still chasing after me and trying to bring me back; my _weakest_ attachment being the girl who _still cares_ – enough that she would bear the weight of killing me if it meant freeing me from my darkness. Why did _your_ actions – _your_ words – make me reconsider what I was doing?"

He scowled at her and the turmoil in his eyes made her heart stutter. He looked so _lost_ and confused – his emotions, which he had locked away for so long and had _somehow_ allowed to be set free, were bombarding him with so many uncertainties.

"…I don't know if I can answer that, Sasuke," Sakura replied softly, "…Maybe I'd like to think that your bonds with _home_ were a lot stronger than you realized."

"I wanted to _kill_ you to sever those bonds completely," Sasuke confessed darkly, "You and Naruto were _reasons_ to return to Konoha. Killing both of you would have made everything _easier_."

Sakura exhaled soft and slow, "But you didn't kill us. And you're on our side now."

Again, Sasuke's features hardened, "I am only a temporary ally. Konoha is…_poison_. It's not a place I desire to return to."

Another crack split her pounding heart and Sakura heard another cry of cheers behind her, steadily getting closer. Naruto would be here soon. She blinked and solemnly observed the broken boy standing a few meters away from her. He looked so frustrated, hands fisted at his sides as he glared at the empty spaces between their feet. A scowl was twisting harshly at his lips, brows steepened as thoughts whirred around in his head.

"Did you ever think…?" Sakura started hesitantly, causing his head to rise so he could regard her, "…Did you ever think that my words had some kind of power because you heard some truth to them? Maybe you were afraid that your…" She swallowed sadly, "…that your _weakest_ _bond_ knew you a little too well – possibly more than you wanted."

Sasuke shook his head, "No. It's not that." He closed his eyes, collecting himself, "You were my weakest bond but you were still a precious person to me. And you were _weak_ to me – and not in terms of skill or physicality – but to my…appeal. I was guilty…because you were hurt by my betrayal." He looked up to study her intently, "You confessed to me the night I left – you were emotionally attached."

Sakura turned red, a defensive frown pulling her lips, "I was a child."

Sasuke smirked, but it was more self-scathing than amused, "You cared about me. And I hurt you the same way Itachi hurt me. And that fact bothered me."

"You hurt Naruto too," Sakura pressed, "What makes me so different?"

"Because I can relate to Naruto," Sasuke answered honestly, "_You_ were always an ambiguity to me. The idiot would get angry; he would run after me, like he did, and spout out nonsense about coming back. But you – _you _confessed to me and I knocked you out and left you. I was…uncertain of how my actions would have affected you."

"…Why would you care?" Sakura questioned, curious but mostly confused, "You _left_."

"I did," Sasuke agreed, "But you said it yourself – I never killed you or Naruto. My bonds were still intact no matter my desire to sever them. I was grateful for your honesty that night, and the lengths you were willing to go to have me stay – I wasn't sure what those feelings would be once you woke to my treachery."

"…I'm standing here, aren't I?" The kunoichi responded, waving a hand at her motionless body.

He looked at her, expression unreadable, "Aa; you are." His eyes flicked behind her as another cheer caused the air to tremble. A frown tugged on his lips and his body shifted in a tensed way that Sakura didn't fail to notice.

"…You wanted closure, didn't you?" Sakura asked softly, sadly, "That's why you explained yourself to me. Naruto would understand because you two can relate to each other. But _us _– you and me…"

Sasuke regarded her silently before inclining his head, "…Aa."

"You're leaving," She acknowledged with acceptance, offering the Uchiha a sincere half-smile, "But this time…I guess I won't run after you. As much as I want to," She closed her eyes and a single tear slipped down her cheek, "As much as I want you to stay, I only want what's best for _you_ now. I can't be selfish anymore."

"…If there's one thing, I'm sure of," Sasuke started quietly, seriously, "You were never selfish, Sakura."

She swallowed, "Would there ever be a chance to see you again?"

Sasuke looked at the ground, unsure, "Maybe; someday."

"I hope someday soon," The kunoichi admitted with a watery smile.

The Uchiha slowly nodded once, "Aa."

The sound of cheers in closer proximity startled Sakura and she shifted, half-turning to face the celebration while the other half kept Sasuke in her right-peripherals.

He shook his head and directed his chin towards the approaching crowds, "Go, Sakura."

She looked at him with furrowed brows, torn, before shutting her eyes and allowing several tears to shed. Turning her back to Sasuke and looking on with misted vision towards the mass of people loudly celebrating their victory, Sakura took several measured steps forward, blood rushing hotly in her veins and heart thudding painfully in her chest as she walked away from the man she cared about _so much_.

It _hurt _tremendously.

Decisively, Sakura twisted her head to look back, selfishly desiring for another look at him even when she was sure that he would be long gone.

He was still there. He hadn't disappeared like she had expected of him. And his dark eyes were locked on her, brows lifted, a little surprised that she had turned around to actively look for him.

The crowd was still a ways off and Sakura moved on instinct, turning on her heels and running back the last few meters she had traversed and more, approaching Sasuke's stunned form and colliding into his body, wrapping her petite arms around him and resting her cheek against his chest, fearing a negative reaction but _needing_ to experience one last _tangible_ connection with him before he disappeared from her life.

"Sakura."

"No matter what," Sakura whispered against his chest, "No matter everything that's happened between us I will _always_ care about you. I will _always_ love you. And I want you to know that. There will _always_ be a home with Naruto, Kakashi, and me, if not the Hidden Leaf."

Slowly, hesitantly, she felt a hand press against her right shoulder blade and, within several seconds, the remaining hand was wrapped around her waist and she was being enveloped in a tightened and _sincere_ embrace from Uchiha Sasuke.

"…You and your words," He muttered into her hair.

Sakura smiled through her tears, "You can always come back. It doesn't have to be now. We'll always _accept_ and _love_ you, Sasuke."

He closed his eyes, "…After everything I've done. After how much I've messed up and hurt you and Naruto…You both still believe in me, even when I was wrapped in darkness."

"You aren't darkness itself, Sasuke. And we'll protect you from the darkness if we have to," Sakura promised, "Me and Naruto. When you're ready, we'll be right beside you."

His hold tightened a fraction, "…Thank you."

After several more seconds of a silent yet _meaningful_ embrace, Sakura slowly pulled away, one hand coming up to wipe away her tears, though she remained close to Sasuke, her other hand still gripping his shirt while his palms rested atop her shoulders, dark eyes looking down at her with a softened light.

"I hope you find what you're searching for, wherever you go," Sakura whispered honestly, "But I want you to know that we'll be waiting. _I'll_ be waiting."

Sasuke looked at her, a corner of his lips twitching upwards as he leaned down, nose barely brushing hers, "You _were_ my weakest bond, Sakura," His words were whispered but he leaned closer and brushed his lips lightly across hers, adding a fraction of pressure for a few blissful seconds before pulling away mere _millimeters_, breaths still intermingled and lips still grazing, "But you have _always_ been my strongest support. I realize, now, that you are a significant influence on me." He reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb, looking into her clear green eyes, "And that you will always be a _precious person_ in my life."

Sakura breathed out, relieved to hear his softly-spoken words, meant only for _her_ to hear, "Come back soon, Sasuke-kun."

He held her closer and nodded his head, "Aa."

* * *

**A/N:** This didn't turn out how I expected. Is Sasuke OOC? Did this even make sense? Hmmm. Meh. I guess that's what drabbles are for?

And the point of this story? Sakura's always been a weird relationship for him. He needed closure with her before he left - because whatever answer the First Hokage gave him in the manga is going to give him something to think about, I presume. He almost killed her, they have that history, so he wanted to know where they stand. And as far as Sakura turning away, it was one thing for Sasuke to not leave immediately but it was another for Sakura to be brave enough to turn around and go back to him. It cemented the fact that she still cared even if she was respecting his choice to leave, which opened Sasuke up more to confess that Sakura was still an influence on him.

And I want Sakura to have the chance to turn her back on Sasuke but instead of going forward, she turns back to take him with her. Hence, the summary/lyric that popped out at me. Cuz seriously, if you love a person, do you really not have the temptation/desire to glance back at them when you walk away?

Meep.

This will be a collection of one-shots based on inspiration from songs I can't stop listening to, haha.

Another little project to help with my creative writing-blocks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company or the Songs mentioned above.

**Tumblr:** sincerelylen

**Twitter:** sincerelyLen

**Wordpress:** sincerelylen

**Please Review?**

Len


	2. slow me down

**Title: **_Dedicated To You  
_**Song:** _"Slow Me Down"_ by Emmy Rossum  
**Summary:** _Tell me. Oh, won't you take my hand and lead me? Slow me down. Don't let love pass me by. Just show me how, because I'm ready to fall. Slow me down. Don't let me live a lie; before my life flies by; I need you to slow me down.  
_**Date:** February 26, 2013  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** _Listen to the song before reading please! And this one-shot is unrelated to the previous one-shot._

* * *

**Dedicated To You  
**_slow me down_

Sasuke approached the receptionist's desk with silent purpose, dark eyes scanning the white-washed walls and linoleum floors, left arm aching with mild discomfort. The younger woman behind the desk glanced up at him, her eyes widening upon realizing who he was and promptly blushing under his intense gaze.

"D-Do you need anything–?"

"Haruno Sakura," He interrupted firmly, onyx irises already searchingly scanning the immediate area.

"Um," The younger woman stuttered, "I'm sorry–"

"I'm looking for Haruno Sakura," Sasuke responded curtly, jaw clenching with obvious impatience.

Quickly she began to rifle through folders and clipboards, laid out messily in front of her, flustered, "Oh, sh-she's…"

"_Amaya-san, I need you to head to OR One with Shizune-sempai for the Chuunin team_! _Sato-san, I'm assigning you to ER Five with Hinata-san, and make sure to bring extra anesthesia with you_! _Taro-san and Mika-san, you'll be teaming with me in OR Four_! _Let's go_!"

Her familiar, commanding voice echoed down the corridors followed by the resounding sound of hasty footsteps. Sasuke's attention on the receptionist shifted to where the authoritative tenor was originating from, turning, just in time, to see Haruno Sakura emerge, dressed in her scrubs and white coat, hair tied in a high tail as she instructed the mass of subordinates following her. Her hands were pointing in different directions, sending different medics off to different places, green eyes bright with determination yet shadowed by the fatigue of a long and stressful day.

"Leiko-san," Sakura started, eyes focused on a younger woman with straight, brown hair, and round spectacles, "Collect the paperwork from the patients' rooms from Ward Three and drop them off at my desk. When you're finished with that, please head to the North Wing and collect the reports from the most recent ANBU missions and check-ins for the past week."

The younger woman nodded quickly and bowed her head low, "Y-Yes, Sakura-sempai, right away!"

"And the reports that Hokage-sama sent in?" Another younger male questioned hesitantly, "About the plant classifications sent in by Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san from Rain Country?"

Sakura's green eyes went blank as she thought back to the man's reference, a scowl slowly crossing her lips before she brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, "I'll get to it. I haven't had any time to head to the labs," She pointed a hand down another hallway and regarded the male intensely, "Bring the paperwork to my office and please send a notification to Yamanaka Ino that I may need her assistance when she's at her most free."

"I'm on it," He promised, scurrying off down the indicated hallway and leaving Sakura all alone in the lobby area of the Hospital's entrance.

Sasuke studied his teammate as he slowly approached, watching as she spoke softly to herself in quiet, irritated conversation, patting the sides of her coat before producing a vial from her left pocket. She opened the bottle with a _pop_ and poured the contents into the palm of her hand, bringing the small, round objects to her mouth and easily swallowing it dry. The Uchiha immediately recognized them as soldier pills.

When she finally opened her eyes from the grimace she made from consuming the black capsules, her green eyes instantly landed on Sasuke, who had stopped several feet away from her, casually leaning against one of the chairs of the lobby area.

"Sasuke?"

He regarded her in characteristic silence, inclining his head in greeting. Her gaze swept over his body, noticing the way his right hand cradled his left arm, a frown pulling her lips as she raised a questioning brow towards him.

"You're injured?"

"Hn."

An affectionate half-smile twitched her lips upwards as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her left ear. However, her expression became more apologetic as she directed her body away from him.

"You're probably going to have to see Ino or any other medical ninja on duty," Sakura explained to Sasuke's solely raised brow, "I have to head into surgery, Sasuke."

His brow lowered and he stared at her blankly – a look that Sakura knew _too_ _well_. Sasuke – and most other members of Team Kakashi – only trusted _her_ to take care of their medical needs; no one else.

"Unless you want to wait a few hours for me up in my office," Sakura offered sarcastically as she reluctantly stepped away from him, "Then I think it'd be better if you found someone else to patch you up."

Sasuke's blank stare remained as Sakura slowly backed away, the same apologetic smile on her lips before she disappeared behind the corner of the hall with a meager wave. Sasuke frowned, glared down at his injured arm – which he knew he couldn't brush off as a mere scratch – and looked down the hall, just in time to see a group of enamored medics scatter away with deepening blushes.

With an annoyed sigh, Sasuke pushed off the chair he was leaning against and made his way to the stairwell, recalling that Sakura's office was on the seventh floor…

* * *

Sasuke idly perused through a few pages of one of Sakura's large book that had been organized on her full bookshelf; _Human Anatomy and its Chakra Networks_. He examined a picture of chakra points and skimmed a brief paragraph on the connection between nerves and chakra lines. Suppressing a slight wince as he leaned forward to place the text on Sakura's immaculate desk, he spared his injured arm a glare before curiously examining a raw manuscript set off to the side, neatly placed in a manila folder and bearing the developing title: _The Origins and History of the Sharingan_.

Sasuke absently flipped through the thick stack of pages, reading through several lines and recalling several quotes and facts he offered during her research phases of writing her book. It looked close to being finished.

"–I know, but several steps need to be taken before we start utilizing any kind of drugs that are _still_ in their _trial stages_," Sakura's muffled voice scolded from behind the closed door, "So I won't be signing those papers of consent, Michiru-san. And I've told you _before_; if you have a problem with that then take it up with Tsunade-shishou – but I _promise_ you, she'll say the same thing."

"But you may have _sway_ over her decision, Haruno," A deeper, masculine voice pressed forcefully, "It doesn't have to be _our_ shinobi – we can use _prisoners_, _convicts_, _enemies_ to help with our research!"

The hand that had been turning the handle of the door suddenly paused, "Michiru-san," Her voice was low and barely audible to Sasuke, "I'd _highly_ advise that you relearn the meaning of being a medic, a healer, a _doctor_. Whether prisoners, convicts, or enemies, they are _still people_. We _value life_ in our profession."

"How very contradictory to preach when you're a _combat_ medic," Michiru sneered, "And you're only fighting the inevitable since that _Uchiha_ is an _enemy_ and _criminal_."

"…He's a loyal shinobi of the Hidden Leaf;" Sakura responded firmly, "Now take your hand off me."

Sasuke sat up straighter, attention still focused intently on the conversation, but wariness spiked with anger as he listened to continued silence from the opposite side of the door.

"…This isn't over, Haruno," The male responded, footsteps sounding with his retreat.

The door quickly swung open and slammed shut. Sakura was muttering again as she shrugged out of her medical coat, throwing her stethoscope on the couch situated on the far wall, and side-glancing Sasuke with a raised brow of amusement. He watched her mechanically move around her office, opening a filing cabinet and removing files to place on her desk, absently looking at the title of the book he had taken from her shelf. Then there was silence, broken by the sound of shifting papers, Sakura standing tiredly beside her desk, hair in disarray and skin a little pale.

"…Give me a few minutes, Sasuke," Sakura finally stated, causing him to look up at her; her smile was faint, "I need a few minutes to replenish my reserves before I can get to your arm."

Sasuke frowned, suddenly feeling immensely guilty that he was siphoning her rest time to cater to him. She was tired, swept up in a flurry of non-stop activity, and he was so expectant of her use to him.

He stood up and stepped away from her desk, glaring at her and then her chair, "Sit down. Rest, Sakura."

The kunoichi blinked at him, a little surprised by his quick movements, but offered a smile of gratitude, "It's fine, Sasuke. I have to make my rounds in a few minutes, anyways."

Sasuke's glare hardened and he pointed at the chair, "_Sit_."

Stunned, and a little amused, Sakura slowly moved towards the chair and sat down, her body pleasantly feeling a lot better now that she was off her feet, "Thanks, Sasuke."

"It's _your_ chair," He pointed out factually, stepping away from her to examine her books once again, "You work too much, Sakura," His arm throbbed and he suppressed a flinch, "And don't worry about my arm."

Sakura tilted her head to study him, elbow resting on her desk and cheek resting on her upturned palm, "You're talking to _me_, Sasuke. Of course I'll worry."

"I'll have…Hokage-sama heal it," Sasuke replied; he inwardly grimaced, "Or…Yamanaka."

Sakura pouted teasingly, "Ah, now you're making me jealous, Sasuke."

The Uchiha grunted, removing a book from the shelf with his good arm, "Don't be."

Sakura grinned, a light shining in her eyes as she opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a series of _taps_ and _knocks_ against her window pane. Frowning, and sharing a disparaging look with her company, Sakura waved her hand and the window slid open, a dark figure pulling back the drapes and allowing a little more afternoon sunlight inside the space.

"Haruno-san," The porcelain mask glinted under the sun's bright rays, "Several messages for you."

Sakura sighed, staring down at her paperwork, "Go on." The masked man remained silent and Sakura waved her hand again, "He's my teammate. Say what you have to say."

"It's classified, Haruno-sa–"

"I have a tight schedule," The kunoichi interrupted, "Let me guess – messages from Tsunade-shishou and Ibiki-san?" The ANBU's silence confirmed her inquiry, "Anything that they send me won't be compromised by Sasuke's knowledge of it. Go on."

The ANBU sighed, "Hokage-sama has called you in for a meeting with her and Nara-san sometime within the next couple of days. She would also like your report on the injuries sustained by ANBU Team Delta. Morino-san has asked for your thoughts on his psychological reports of his most recent prisoners and the connection between their mental instabilities and chakra control – he'd like this by the end of the week."

Throughout the entire debrief, Sasuke watched as Sakura's frown pulled lower and lower on her lips, eyes already unfocused as her mind whirred with the new influx of information. When the ANBU shinobi fell silent, Sakura nodded her head once and he disappeared without another word.

Not seconds after, a messenger hawk flew in and dropped a tiny scroll onto Sakura's already piling stack of papers.

"Perfect," Sakura muttered as she unrolled the scroll, hawk flying out her window with a cry, "Another meeting…international conferences…medical relations," Her green eyes scanned the lengthened parchment with impressive speed, "A mission in Lightning?" Her brow quirked up with interest, "Shii, again? I wonder how he's been doing…"

Sasuke frowned, shoving the text back into her shelf with a _thud_ and effectively grabbing back her attention, "When are you off?"

She glanced up at the clock above her door, "…Not for another few hours. But I'll probably need to head home to go over the paperwork for Ibiki-san and Tsunade-shishou…" She frowned, "…And all that other stuff I have cluttered on my dining room table."

"…You work too much," Sasuke repeated bluntly.

"I know," She sighed in reluctant agreement, "I even missed out training with you, and the rest of Team Kakashi, two weeks ago."

"You need to get some rest," He responded, eyeing the darkness beneath her eyes and the sallowness of her cheeks.

"Yes," Sakura replied with a heavy exhale, "Yes, I do."

"Then take the day off–"

_Knock_. _Knock_.

"Come in!" Her tone had taken a frustrated edge and the door slowly opened to reveal a petite young woman, curiously eyeing Sasuke before directing her attentions to the fatigued medic.

"Sakura-sempai," She bowed hurriedly, "Hinata-sama is requesting your assistance with the delivery of Mikado-san's baby. There have been complications."

"Complications?" Sakura shot up from her desk, breezing past Sasuke to retrieve her medical coat, "What kind?" She turned to the quiet Uchiha, "Sorry, Sasuke, you should really get your arm checked by another medic. Maybe Shizune-sempai is off from her rounds. I'll see you around, okay?" She turned back to the newcomer and followed her out, the chatter of the younger woman's explanation fading away with increasing distance.

Sasuke frowned, glared down at his arm, and sighed before resigning to the fact that another medic was going to _have_ to heal his troublesome injury.

"Knock, knock – Forehead, are you in here?"

A hand gripped the doorframe and Yamanaka Ino swung into the space, grey-blue eyes bright and lips pulled into a wide grin, her gaze instantly landing with surprise on Sasuke.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stared at her, "…Hn."

"…Okay?" Ino's expression twisted with uncertainty, looking around the office before returning to the quiet shinobi in front of her, "…What are you doing here?"

"…My arm was injured;" Sasuke explained calmly, "Sakura wasn't able to heal it. She left to take care of a baby delivery."

"Oh," Ino glanced down at his arm before shrugging her shoulders and moving forward, "Well, here, I'm no Haruno Sakura but I'm sure I can patch you up."

Sasuke frowned, hesitant, before holding out the limb with a sigh, deciding not to burden his pink-haired teammate with his mediocre wound compared to everything else she was being bombarded with, "…Fine."

"A _thank you_, would suffice," Ino countered with a roll of her eyes, but she patiently took his arm and started allowing healing chakra to mend the broken bone beneath bruised skin, "…Sakura could have healed this in a couple of seconds, why didn't you just show it to her before she left?"

Sasuke grunted, glancing away from Ino's probing grey-blue irises, "She was busy."

The Mind-User smirked, "Were you concerned about her, Sasuke-kun?" She chuckled, "Well, if that's the case, you could have just had another medic heal it without problem."

Sasuke scowled in response, "Not likely."

Ino's smirk stretched wider, "Such an easy injury and you wanted to see Forehead-girl to heal it? Did you simply want to spend more time with her, Sasuke-kun? Come on, you can tell _me_!"

His glower deepened, "Shut up, Ino."

The blonde grinned as she patted his now-healed arm, "Just teasing, Sasuke-kun. Honestly, _someone_ needs to look after that girl when she isn't doing it herself."

For once, Sasuke agreed with the mind-manipulating kunoichi.

"Why are _you_ here?" Sasuke questioned as the blonde walked towards Sakura's desk and idly scanned the contents on top, "To add another thing to her busy schedule?"

Ino shook her head, "I came by to invite her to lunch, since she usually forgets. I've been _bored_ all day – it's tough coming back from an intense week-long mission and then everything becomes so _dreary_." She shrugged, "And it doesn't help that Shika-kun will be in meetings all day tomorrow. Maybe I'll check to see if there are any extra shifts for then."

Sasuke's brow quirked, "…Are you familiar with Sakura's patients?"

Ino tilted her head, thoughtful, "Yeah, the majority of them. Though I'm sure I can always read their files."

"Take her rounds for tomorrow," Sasuke stated.

A blonde brow quirked, unimpressed, "Is that an order, Uchiha Sasuke?"

He stared at her before sighing, "…She needs a break."

Ino rolled her eyes once again, "Well, fine, but because she's my best friend!" She smirked before pointing a finger at him, "Not because you're being so sweet for her – though it is a close, second reason."

Sasuke shook his head, "Whatever."

"A simple _thank you_ would suffice," Ino repeated with a subsequent laugh, watching the dark-haired male leave the office with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke was exiting the shop where he had just purchased a new set of shuriken and kunai when he noticed a familiar shade of pink across the road. He hadn't been expecting to see her for the rest of the day and he had assumed that with her day off, courtesy of Ino's substitution, Sakura would have probably holed herself at home to sleep – or work on her paperwork in the comfort of her living room, with which he would send the idiot to keep her occupied and focus on relaxing rather than _working_.

Naruto was good at that sort of thing, whereas, Sasuke was not.

He looked up at the skies and noticed the sun's continuing descent towards early evening. Sakura probably had just left work and was heading home to wind down.

At least, he was assuming so, until he saw the ANBU shinobi that were circled around her. He observed from his spot as Sakura calmly explained something to them before rummaging in her pack for a scroll, handing it to one ANBU ninja before turning to another to explain something more.

She looked wearily exhausted.

He decisively walked towards her.

"–you be willing to head to ANBU headquarters to look over this new discovery," One ANBU was explaining, "If we're lucky, we can make a breakthrough before the morning."

"Look guys," Sakura sighed, "I just left my forty-eight-hour shift in the hospital. I don't think I have the chakra, energy, let alone the _brain cells_, to figure out whatever anomaly your teams have come across."

"This could be a matter of an enemy attack on our village," Another ANBU argued, "Analyzing this could prove detrimental to discovering, and _thwarting,_ a preemptive strike!"

This caused Sakura to falter and Sasuke scowled at the pressure being shoved upon her.

"I…"

"I will handle it."

A warm hand touched Sasuke's shoulder and all eyes were directed towards him. He looked to his left where Shizune stood, the older woman squeezing her hand around his tensed arm, smiling up at him with reassurance.

"I was informed of your dilemma by Tsunade-sama," Shizune explained to the ANBU, "Sakura has the day off tomorrow so I will be taking on her duties for the next day. _I_ will head the research of what you found."

"Shizune-sempai…"

The dark-haired woman shook her head as she stepped forward, "It's alright, Sakura-san. I'm still well-rested from my vacation yesterday. You deserve a break," She turned to Sasuke and winked at him, "Take care of her, Sasuke-san."

Then she approached the ANBU, nodded her head once in readiness, and the group disappeared in a blur, leaving the squad mates of Team Kakashi alone together. Sakura exhaled heavily, shoulders sagging with relief.

"…I really owe her."

Sasuke examined her, eyes narrowed, "…Have you eaten yet?"

Sakura half-smiled with shame, "Um…not exactly?"

Sasuke shook his head, removing a hand from his pocket and holding it out to her, "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Sakura let out a breathy laugh, "That's the best thing anyone's said to me all day." She reached out and took his hand, curling her fingers around his and falling into steady and languid steps close to his side, "…This is the _slowest_ I've moved all day." She leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile, letting Sasuke lead her steps as she basked in the simplicity of walking beside a friend, "…Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"…For what?"

Her smile widened, hand tightening around his, "For…slowing me down. For reminding me to enjoy life," She looked up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Ino told me what you did. It's very sweet of you to care."

He grunted, hunching his shoulders inward and preventing the redness of his skin to show on his cheeks, "Hn…Of course I care."

"I know you do," Sakura laughed happily, "And in all the chaos of my life I'm glad you're here to bring it back to simplicity," She giggled, "Sometimes I feel like a kid again when I'm with you."

Sasuke quirked a confused brow, "How's that?"

"_Sakura-sempai_!"

The duo stopped and Sakura twisted her head to see a figure in the distance running towards her, waving her hands around in urgency. Sasuke craned his neck and couldn't stop a dark glower from crossing his angled features.

"Rumi-san?"

"Sakura-sempai!" The brunette woman skidded to a stop in front of them, leaning her palms against her thighs as she caught her breath before looking up at the medic and producing a scroll from her belt, "For you. Hatake-san has asked that you–"

"You can tell Kakashi that what he needs can _wait_," Sasuke muttered, swiping the scroll from the stunned girl and shoving it in his own belt.

"B-But–"

"As of _now_, Haruno Sakura is _off duty_," Sasuke stated firmly, Sakura staring at him with amusement, "You can tell that pervert that _I_ said it."

"Um…" Her large brown eyes went from Sasuke to Sakura, pleading.

Sakura only shrugged, "You heard him, Rumi-san. Just tell Kakashi-sensei that he can tell Tsunade-shishou _himself_ why he was late to his meeting in Water Country. I am _not_ taking that kunai."

The younger woman blinked and she nodded her head uncertainly before jogging away to deliver the message.

Sakura was smirking with hilarity and Sasuke pulled her along, falling back into the same slow steps as before, "Tch."

"Things like _that_, Sasuke-kun," Sakura continued from before, chuckling as she leaned in closer to him, "You make me feel _butterflies_."

Sasuke smirked – knowing _that_ – and being the cause of good feelings rather than the added stress and disarray of her regular days. It was worth it.

"Promise me something, Sasuke-kun?"

"…What?"

"…Keep me grounded?" She asked in a whisper, "Don't let life pass me by – like you did today." She looked at him, "Slow me down if you need to."

Sasuke stared down at her for several moments before squeezing her hand fractionally, "Sure."

She smiled and rested her cheek back on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I don't expect you to do it forever."

He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't mind – doing this forever. He wanted to tell her that he'd slow her down whenever she needed it – if it meant keeping her by his side.

But he wasn't ready to say it. Not yet.

He would slow her down from the chaos of her life just as she would in the chaos of his own. And in those moments of slowing down he would be sure to _take it slow_ – she deserved that much.

They would take it in steps.

"…Forever is a long time," Sasuke amended softly, and Sakura glanced up at him in curiosity; he met her gaze and smirked, "I don't mind – just don't be too annoying."

Sakura laughed, bumping into his side and entwining her fingers with his, "You ass."

Sasuke's smirk lifted a fraction more, "Be grateful."

She pouted, "I _am_." Then she grinned and comfortably leaned her head back on his shoulder, "So…what are you plans for tomorrow, Sasuke-kun? _You_ got me the day off; so, I think it's only fair that _you're_ the one I spend it with."

Sasuke's expression softened and the upward tilt of his lips remained, "...I have nothing planned. Choose whatever you want."

Her grin turned mischievous, "Oh, the _possibilities_, Sasuke-kun! I can't wait!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like?  
This is not related to the previous one-shot, for clarification's sake.  
Tell me what you think?  
There could be a sequel, I mentioned Shii around here (yes, I am a slight shipper of SakuraShii, surprisingly, but only because Shii seems cool, haha) potential jealousy story?  
SASUSAKU is still me OTP though! Promise!  
_**DID YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG? IT'S BEAUTIFUL!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company. Or the song above.

**Review Please?**

Len


	3. cry

**Title:** _Dedicated To You__  
_**Song:** _"Cry"_ by Kelly Clarkson  
**Summary:** _Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as is it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry?__  
_**Date:** June 3, 2013  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst  
**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura  
**Warning:** _Chapter 631-632 SPOILERS_

* * *

_cry_

Fighting together again – side by side – almost felt like nothing had changed – as if the gap of stolen years between them didn't exist and, if life had turned out smoother, the bonds between one another would be faultlessly strong and forever unyielding.

_Unbreakable_.

But the gap _did_ exist and the memories were _fresh_. There were changes between them too distinct to ignore and too obvious to leave unrecognized. All of them were stronger now, all of them had grown – and all of them had their deepest fears, insecurities, and torments to burden them.

They could pretend. During this monumental battle as the earth quaked beneath their feet, as a lightning-hot blade seared through flesh, and as tumultuous wind flew dangerously through the air – they could pretend that they were still teammates – _pretend they were still friends_.

Because all of them knew, with everything that had happened between them, their _trio_ was a _shadow_ of the bond and esteem that they once carried for one another. They were no longer children – they were no longer friends – they were no longer a complete _family_.

They moved flawlessly, in perfect harmony and unison, but it was the _details_ that bothered Haruno Sakura the most. While Sakura may have impressed both her teammates with the leaps and bounds of her growth – and _strength_ – there was still the underlying unease and uncertainty amongst them.

Although Uchiha Sasuke protected her, fought alongside her, she still couldn't erase the fact that he had once thrown a charged _chidori_ towards her back. And even when she smashed an enemy away from his blind side, his eyes would still keep her in his peripherals, no doubt recalling the poisoned kunai she tried to impale him with. They were shinobi and their defenses were always erected – especially towards allies-once-enemies. Naruto couldn't prevent the occasional glance in both their directions – would one try to kill the other under misguided pretenses; was the other creating a false, or _temporary_, collaboration to gain his own means to an end?

_Uncertainty_. _Distrust._

They moved in perfect coordination yet their minds were in chaotic turmoil.

"It's like nothing's changed, Forehead," Ino grinned as she pressed her back against Sakura's. Both women effortlessly performed a strike of lethal chakra scalpels, sweat pouring down the sides of their faces as the bodies fell around them, "What's it like being a team again? Doing okay?"

Grey-blue eyes glanced over her shoulder to find pink brows furrowed steeply – expression more inwardly contemplative rather than outwardly focused on fighting, "…Forehead?"

"It's fine; everything's okay," Her response was distracted and she eagerly threw her devastating fist into an oncoming mass, watching it soar away with satisfaction, "…I don't know. Maybe?"

Ino frowned, performing a spinning kick and crouching low in her landing, expertly throwing a barrage of exploding tags and watching it detonate with a brief smirk, "What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head, ducking low from a strike and feeling her companion roll over her back and drive a kunai into their confronting opponent, "…We're not the same. Not like we were when we were younger."

"You all grew up," Ino shrugged, pocketing the kunai and feeling the ground tremble from another of Sakura's tremendous blows, "You're all stronger. And you look like you're working together just fine."

The doubt in her mind increased, "I don't think we'll ever be what we used to be. I'm glad Sasuke's back. I'm glad we're here, fighting alongside each other." She grunted, throwing a volley of shuriken, tipped with poison, "But after _everything_? Too much has happened._ Nothing _will be the same. I don't think–"

Her rambling was cut off by a loud growl while another tremor shook the earth. Her eyes shifted, her attention instantly drawn by some invisible force towards her left, watching with absolute horror – in agonizing, _slow motion_ – as one of the _Juubi_'s ten tails shot forward – horrifically impaling Sasuke's unaware back, cutting clean-through as blood immediately gurgled from his clenched teeth.

'_Disappear_,_'_ Sakura pleaded in her head, her body automatically moving towards him, pushing chakra to her hands and feet as she pummeled her way forward, _'Please let it be a hallucination – a Genjutsu_! _Please be a clone_! _Please be fucking substitution jutsu_! _Just disappear_!_ Please_!_'_

But his body didn't disappear. He fell to his knees as his right hand released his Kusanagi and his left hand gripped the tail that was shredding through his frame. His dark eyes were narrowed with struggle, expression twisted into a pained wince, dazedly watching as blood trickled for the severe wound.

"_SASUKE_!"

"_SASUKE-KUN_!"

The fear. The painful _pounding _in her chest. The _squeezing_ of her fragile heart. The clogging of her throat. The blurriness of her anguished sights. The _memories_!

It felt like the Land of Waves all over again. And, suddenly, whatever happened in the Land of Iron didn't matter anymore.

Sakura and Naruto moved in lethal unison. She jumped forward, throwing her tightly curled fist into the ground and causing the ground to crack and split, off-balancing the _Juubi_ from hurling Sasuke's weakened body across the vast battlefield. Naruto sped forward with an angered yell, a _Rasenshuriken_ forming in his opened palm and hurtling it towards the tail that remained connected to the Uchiha – effectively severing the appendage and allowing Sakura the freedom to grab the heavily-breathing man and haul him to safety with her enhanced-strength.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"_I've got him_!" Her affirmation was strong, glancing behind her shoulder to fix Naruto with a determined stare, which he returned with a nod, before his sights reset on their adversary, anger _spiked_ to the extreme, "_Kick its ass, Naruto_!"

"_GOT IT_!"

The Rookie Nine covered her retreat and she offered them a grateful look as she increased her distance from the main battlefield. Her arm around Sasuke tightened; and she frowned as she fleetingly eyed the severed tail that was still protruding from Sasuke's abdomen.

"Hang in there, Sasuke-kun," She whispered fiercely.

When they were a safe distance away, when their surrounding company consisted more of injured shinobi and motionless bodies, Sakura ignored the curious stares directed at her and set Sasuke on the ground, relieved to see him flinch with pain instead of submerged in complete unconsciousness.

"Sasuke, stay with me, okay?" She was muttering, her hands already glowing green with healing chakra, emerald irises assessing his condition and frowning at the amount of blood that coated his body, "_Stay with me_!"

His dark eyes slowly blinked up at her, wearily watching as she inspected the tail that was still pierced through his stomach and back, numb to whatever healing she was performing. His body relaxed under her ministrations – no longer warily tense in her presence.

There was no reason to be tense. She was _healing_ him. No more animosity. No more anger or rage or _hostility_ between them.

Sakura felt his arms go lax and her green eyes shot to his bleary ones, "Don't you _dare_ give up, Sasuke. You're not allowed to," She blinked and couldn't hold back the relentless tears that began to flow down her cheeks, "_You're not allowed to leave me again_! _Not again_! _So stay with me_!"

"…Sakura–"

"_Don't_," She snapped angrily, returning to her healing, "_Don't talk_! Save your strength. Stay awake. _Please_!"

"S-Sakura," And she closed her eyes tightly when he didn't heed her first command, shaking her head as she felt his blood coat her hands while his heart thudded weakly beneath her palms, "…_Thank you_."

"Damn it!" Sakura pulsed her chakra with increased power, her heart pounding when his hands grasped her wrist with waning strength, "Don't do this to me again, Sasuke. Please, don't break me again."

Sakura never knew _tears_ and _sadness_ and _pain_ like she did in that very moment. The tears she shed in the Land of Waves, the pain she felt the night Sasuke willingly walked away from the Hidden Leaf – _nothing_ compared to the all-consuming _terror_ and _grief_ and _helplessness_ like she did now. Back then, she _couldn't_ do anything to help him, but _now_ that she had the _supposed_ strength – it was still _useless_.

Kami, the gap of stolen years between them really _didn't_ exist. She still felt like a little girl. She still felt _weak_ and _helpless_.

And she still _loved_ Uchiha Sasuke with all her heart.

Eyes clenched tight, Sakura tapped into her _true_ power, and the Yin Seal on her forehead burned bright before expanding in intricate detail across her concentrated features, "_Stay with me, Sasuke-kun_…" Her voice was a whisper and the green of her chakra brightened, carefully burning away the _Juubi_ tail speared in his stomach whilst simultaneously knitting the surrounding skin, back together, "Don't leave me like last time. Not again. _Please_, not again."

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Eternity. She felt no sense of time, concentrating her increased power into her hands, feeling the physical restoration beneath her fingertips, her eyes closed and her brows furrowed.

Tears continued to trail ceaselessly down her cheeks, body trembling, but her healing hands steady, _'Is it over yet_? _Can I open my eyes_…?"

His breathing stopped and Sakura let out a shuddering sob from the anticipating breath she had been holding, anguished as her head bowed lower, eyes shutting tighter as she pressed her forehead against his blood-stained skin. She had completely closed wound, yet _still_…

"S-Sasuke-kun…Don't go. I-I love you."

'…_Is this as hard as it gets…?'_ Another agonized sob wracked her delicate body, '_Is this what it feels like to really cry_? _Kami, is this what it feels like to really…'_

"…Sakura."

Her head snapped up, her emerald irises widened, and she stared – with tears incessantly streaking down her red cheeks and brimming through her blurry sights – into dark onyx eyes that looked up at her with a new light.

_Confusion. Realization. Impress. Acknowledgment_. _Gratitude_. _Appreciation_.

Happiness filled her entire body, spilling into more tears as she instinctively leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck – reminiscent of a long-ago visit in the Hidden Leaf Hospital – crying into his shoulder with absolute relief.

"…You saved me."

"You would have done the same."

In slow response, Sasuke lifted his right hand and pressed it against the back of her head, fingers tangling in her pink locks. Her embrace tightened around him in silent reply.

"I'm so happy."

"…Happy?"

She slowly pulled away, helping him sit up in the process, before taking both of his hands into hers. She smiled genuinely at him, even through her never-ending tears.

"Because you came home," Her smile widened, "And because you _stayed_. You didn't leave me again."

A slow smirk pulled his lips upwards and he nodded.

"…There will be no regrets." His voice was soft, nostalgic, and Sakura felt her heart _clench_ as her words spilled from his lips. He looked at her meaningfully, reaching up to wipe away her endless tears.

She smiled, _'Is this what it feels like to really cry_?'

"After we win this war…" His tone was reflective, uncertain – because there was _still_ a gap of years between them – but there was still opportunity to _close_ that space between them, "I'll stay. I won't leave again…" He looked into her expressive eyes and smirked, "…Take me with you."

Her grin widened and she stood up, helping him to his feet and facing the ongoing battle with a newfound determination, her left hand reaching out to grasp his right, side-glancing him with excitement, "Ready?"

"Aa."

_Certainty_. _Trust_.

Naruto grinned as he watched his teammates – _friends, family_ – return to the battlefield. Tension was lost. Bonds were restored and re-strengthened.

"Team Kakashi! Believe it!"

_They were unbreakable_.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoping to get **The Curse** and **Vengeance** updated this weekend. Stay tuned! Thanks for your patience! Listen to the song, it's _beautiful_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

Quick excerpt for reference to Sasuke's final lines:

_"I…I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me…there would be __no__ regrets…because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy…__I swear__! I would do __anything__ for you! So…__please, just stay with me__! I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…But, I'll try my best to do something…So __please__…Stay with me…Or take me with you if you can't stay here…"_

_cry_


End file.
